Friend Zone: A Ron and Hermione fic
by Muggleborn Malfoy
Summary: A song by Your Favorite Martian reminded me of Ron and Hermione. I don't own the song or R&HR. Hope you enjoy.


"Hey Hermione, can you go get my quill I forgot it upstairs." Harry said, looking at his best female mate with begging eyes.

"Yeah sure Harry, I'll see you and Ron downstairs in a few minutes." Hermione answered, looking slightly annoyed that her best friends asked her to do everything for them.

"Thanks, we'll see you soon then." Harry said before grabbing Ron's arm and dragging him out or the portrait hole.

Hermione walked up the boys staircase and opened the Hogwarts 5th year boys dorm room. She quickly walked over to Harry's desk and found his quill and started to walk out when something caught her eye. She walked back a few steps so that she was standing right in front of Ron's bed where she saw a music sheet with words on it. Carefully, Hermione picked up the paper and saw, written across the top, _Friend Zone, A song by Ronald Weasley to Hermione Granger._ Her curiosity spiked, Hermione started reading the lyrics to the song that Ron wrote.

_I like this girl so much  
>Shes always on my mind<br>We have an awesome time  
>We never crossed the line<br>She dont wanna mess-up the friendship  
>Friendsies<br>Im in a frenzy, cause my bedroom's empty  
>And Im gently attempting to win her over<br>By being as good as friend as I can be  
>Shes tempting but riddled with doubt<br>Friend Zone is like the mafia  
>Youll never get out!<em>

_Ya  
>She doesnt know the half<br>In my wallet I keep her photograph  
>Ive made my decision<br>For you, Babygirl, Id change religions  
>Cause in your eyes I see heaven<br>Girl, I think about you 24/7  
>Befire this story ends<br>I wanna know can we be more than friends?_

_I put my hands up in the air  
>Try to act like I dont care<br>But tonight Im all alone  
>Because now Im in the Friend Zone<em>

_Im in The Friend Zone  
>Im in The Friend Zone<br>Im in The Friend Zone  
>Now, Im in The Friend Zone<br>Now, Im in The Friend Zone  
>Now, Im in The Friend Zone, Oh Ya<em>

_I go the blues cause were not knockin the boots  
>Were talkin gossip news and shoppin for shoes<br>I hate when you make me watch Sex and The City until the day ends  
>Im not your gay friend!<br>But Ill do it, just to get next to you.  
>Just to prove I can best the rest the dudes<br>Im obsessed with you. I pester you.  
>Cause when we aint together, Im probably texting you<em>

_Ohh!  
>You make me the maddest<br>I just want to change my Facebook status  
>To in a relationship<br>But its complicated  
>Well youre makin it hard for me<br>Cause I just cant walk away  
>I just cant walk away<br>I just cant walk away_

_I put my hands up in the air  
>Try to act like I dont care<br>But tonight Im all alone  
>Because now Im in the Friend Zone<em>

_Im in The Friend Zone  
>Im in The Friend Zone<br>Im in The Friend Zone  
>Now, Im in The Friend Zone<em>

_I know you dont notice, but theres no excuse To date that other dude, hes a total douche  
>Hes got a few broken screws, Im so confused<br>That Imma have to show the dude  
>That you deserve better, and you know you do<br>Always feel free to cry on my shoulder. Boo  
>Cause if I eer go with you, Im sure Ill stay<br>I wanna leave now, but I just cant walk away_

_I just cant walk away  
>I just cant walk away<br>(I just cant walk away)  
>I just cant walk away<br>(I just cant walk away)  
>I just cant walk away<br>(I just cant walk away)  
>I just cant walk away<br>(I just cant walk away)  
>I just cant walk away<br>(I just cant walk away)  
>I just cant walk away<br>I just cant walk away_

_Im in The Friend Zone  
>Im in The Friend Zone<br>Im in The Friend Zone  
>Now, Im in The Friend Zone<em>

_I put my hands up in the air  
>Try to act like I dont care<br>But tonight Im all alone  
>Because now Im in the Friend Zone<em>

_I put my hands up in the air  
>Try to act like I dont care<br>But tonight Im all alone  
>Because now Im in the Friend Zone<em>

_Im in The Friend Zone  
>Im in The Friend Zone<br>Im in The Friend Zone  
>Now, Im in The Friend Zone<em>

Hermione continued to stare at the sheet with a dumbfounded expression. For one thing, she didn't know that Ron knew about all of those muggle things, and for another thing, she had no idea that Ron liked her more than friends. She obviously felt the same way, and now that she knew that Ron actually felt the same way, maybe they could have a chance to be together.

She put the paper down and made sure that she grabbed Harry's quill before walking down the stairs and out of the portrait hole, vowing to herself that from now on she was going to make it really obvious to Ron that she had feelings for him.

…

**A/N so I hope you guys liked this. The song Friend Zone is actually written and sang by Your Favorite Martian on YouTube so I don't own that and I also don't own Harry Potter because I am not J.K. Rowling. So anyway, if your reading this you've probably read the story already so how about you Review? Favorite? You decide, but if you really like it you should tell me, and if you hated it you should still tell me in a kind way. Thanks for reading. BYE!**

**~Ashley Weasley OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
